


Cat Licks Vacuum

by otayuriistheliteralbest



Series: Drabble Prompt Fics [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I just died watching that fucking cat video, but could also be them as friends I don't care, otayuri - Freeform, that fucking cat video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12183228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/otayuriistheliteralbest
Summary: A video of a cat licking the suction tube of a vaccuum cropped up on my Tumblr dash and I STG I watched that video like 10 times in a row and had to write a drabble for it. Otabek finds the video on his dash and shares it with Yuri. Rating for swearing.





	Cat Licks Vacuum

**Author's Note:**

> This will be so much better if you watch the video first. Link! https://otayuriistheliteralbest.tumblr.com/post/165709848879/wolfgutz-attract-friku-where-the-fuck-has

Otabek burst out laughing when the video cropped up in his Tumblr feed. He had been scrolling along, liking and reblogging random videos of DJs he knew, headcanons and fanart about Voltron, and the occasional adorable animal photo, when he came across what had to be the FUNNIEST cat video EVER. He immediately reblogged it and sent the link over to Yuri on Facebook Messenger with the note, “STOP EVERYTHING YOURE DOING AND WATCH THIS VIDEO> NOW. TRUST ME.”

Several seconds later, the little dots appeared showing that Yuri was typing.

“WHAT THE. WHAT THE HELL AM I WATCHING?? OMG WAIT I NEED TO WATCH IT AGAIN HANG ON.”

Otabek couldn’t resist and did the same, clicking the play button on the video again. It was only thirty-seven seconds long, but the funniest shit he’d ever watched. A ginger cat was holding the end of a vacuum cleaner hose and, for reasons unknown to him, was licking the suction air and creating these little _brrrp, brrrp, brrrp_ noises. When it got too close to the end of the hose, the cat’s face got caught in the suction and looked utterly surprised at the turn of events, like the vacuum had betrayed it, making Otabek burst out with eye-watering laughter all over again.

His phone rang, and Otabek saw that it was Yuri on the other end of the line. He picked it up, keeping the video up and playing on repeat on his laptop.

“Beka, that video you sent me is FUCKING GOLD, how in the hell - what is that cat even doing? Oh my god when its face gets stuck?? I’m just so confused!” Yuri rambled, his voice cracking and unable to contain his laughter.

Otabek snorted. “I don’t even know, Yuri. It was on my Tumblr dash and I knew you just had to see it.”

“Well, thank you for that because that is the funniest shit I have EVER seen,” Yuri said.

“Not a problem, Yura.” They started searching for weird cat videos and sent them back and forth to each other, snorting over the antics of cats. The two kept coming back to the vacuum-loving cat video, though, and they couldn’t stop laughing at the little _brrrp, brrrp, brrrp_ noises the cat’s tongue made as it lapped at the suctioned air.

“It looks so shocked when its face gets caught, Beka! I just…I can’t! It’s too fucking funny,” Yuri cried, laughing at the cat in the video.

Otabek chuckled, wiping the laughter tears from his eyes, and looked at the clock on his laptop and groaned. “Crap, is that the time? Sorry, Yuri, I have to get to bed. My coach wants me up early tomorrow morning.”

Yuri let out a dramatic sigh at the other end of the line. “Fiiiiine, go to bed and be all responsible. I’m going to see if there are any more videos of cats playing with vacuums. I’ll send you what I find.”

Otabek cracked a grin. “Sounds good. Goodnight, Yura.”

“Night, Beka.”

They hung up, and Otabek watched the video a few more times before finally closing his laptop and flopping down in bed, still laughing to himself.


End file.
